Ranma y Akane la Boda
by harleyqinn
Summary: Un año despues de la boda fallida de Ranma Y Akane la familia de ambos ponen en decision de tener la boda pero que pasra con las prometidas de Ranma y los pretendientes de Akane descubrelo en los siguientes Capitulos
1. el compromiso

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic sobre Ranma y Akane ya que esta serie siempre seguirá siendo una de mis favoritas bueno, espero que les guste espero comentarios pero que sean constructivos bueno los que sean n.n

Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la maravillosa Rumiko takahashi.

Esta historia este fanfic es original de su servidora o amiga

**Soun**:-Yo pienso que ya es momento que los dos piensen claramente.-

**Genma**-Si tiene razón Tendo es momento. Dijo esto acomodándose los anteojos.-

En ese momento pero en otra parte de nerima

**Ranma**:- me podías enseñar la última parte de algebra que vimos es que no puse la suficiente atención.-

**Akane**:- entenderías si no te durmieras tan tarde practicando tonterías pero no te preocupes te ayudare.-

Llegando al dojo tendo todos los presentes se encontraban en la sala principal.

**Kasumi**:- qué bueno que llegaron los estábamos esperando dijo dando una sonrisa.-

**Akane**: -que sucede papá.-

**Nodoka**:- creo que es momento de hablar algo serio con ustedes dos.-

**Ranma**:- que sucede mamá.-

**Nodoka**:- bueno ya que con la boda de hace 1 año no salió a la perfección estábamos pensando en volver a realizar una nueva.-

**Akane**: -que! Porque saben que si organizamos algo así vendrán las prometidas de Ranma a impedir la boda.

**Ranma**: -además eso no les concierne es nuestro problema.-

-Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a la habitación de Akane-

-**Akane** pensaba en si misma y tenía nervios ya que estaba desde más de 1 hora con Ranma en su habitación y en su mente estaba lo de la boda ella quería casarse con el pero como él era muy engreído ya que cuando estaban en jusenkyo y él pensaba que ella estaba muerta fue como dijo sus sentimientos que el sentía hacia ella.-

**Ranma**:- Akane bueno yo estaba pensando que como seria si tratáramos de hacer la boda.-

**Akane**:-Ranma pero si estás seguro porque bueno no sé. Lo dijo nerviosamente.-

**Ranma**:-bueno es que se supone que estamos comprometidos pero no digo que deseo casrame ya rápido tu entiendes solo imaginándome.-

**Akane**: a si como siempre imaginándote las cosas. En ese momento trato de pararse de su silla cuando tropezó con su mismo pie.-

.-**Ranma** alcanzo agarrarla de la cintura y ambos cayeron al piso.

**Ranma**: debes de tener más cuidado tonta lo dijo con una ternura.-

**Akane**: lo siento no quería tropezarme.-

.-Ambos empezaron acercar sus caras y sus labios ambos dijeron sus nombres, cuando de repente un flash de cámara los hizo apartarse.-

**Nabiki**:-si se mueven no voy a poder captar este momento.-

.-**Soun** y **Genma** parece que solo necesitaban un empujón para decidirse.-

**Ranma**:-Se puede saber que hacen aquí

**Akane**:- como se atreven a meterse en nuestra privacidad-

**Nabiki**:-hay hermanita te diré que me pagaron por esta foto pero como no pasó nada adiós a mi hermoso dinero.-

**Kasumi**: creo que debimos dejar que las cosas avanzaran por si solas.-

la mañana en el Dojo Tendo ,Ranma corre o si no llegaremos tarde dijo la chica de pelos azulados.-

**Ranma**:-creo que será un día hermoso no lo crees.-

**Akane**:- si igual yo lo siento así lo dijo dándole una sonrisa.-

.-Ambos pasan por las hojas que caían por los arboles.-

**Ranma**:-por cierto lo de ayer fue algo idiota.-

**Akane**:-a por lo del beso que esta vamos a punto de darnos no te preocupes, lo dijo como si no le importara.-

**Ranma**:-no yo no hablo de eso más bien de la interrupción que hicieron nuestra loca familia. Lo dijo con el rostro algo enrojecido.-

**Akane**:-Ranma bueno asi son siempre, no lo crees.-

**Ranma**:-lo sé pero porque siempre interrumpen buenos momentos que tenemos a veces tu yo.-

**Akane**:-tienes razón pero que has pensado sobre la boda.-

**Ranma**:- bueno pues creo que eso nos concierne a ti y a mí. Así que dime que piensas tú.-

**Akane**:-bueno yo pienso que si lo hacemos hay que organizarlo bien.-

**Ranma**:-entonces eso podría ser un tal vez, lo dijo acercándose mas a ella.-

.-Cuando de repente llego la amzona.-

**Shampoo**:- nihao Ranma.-

**Ranma**:-que hola Shampoo que haces aquí

**Shampoo**:- Shampoo estar feliz porque esta con Ranma.-

**Akane**:- bueno como estas tan ocupad mejor me voy a la escuela.-

**Shampoo**:- deja a chica violenta-.

**Ranma**:-por favor shampoo déjame en paz.-

.-Cuando en un descuido Shampoo le grita a Akane y le dice chica violenta mirar a futura esposa de Ranma dijo la amazona.-

.-**La** voluptuosa amzona le da un beso a Ranma de boca a boca.-

**Akane**:- bien Ranma que date con tu hermosa y amada Shampoo y no me molestes.-

**Ranma**:- espera akane.-

**Akane**:-porque no mejor te sigues besando con tu hermosa Shampoo.-

.-Mas tarde en la escuela Ranma le envía un papelito.-

**Ranma**:-Akane necesito hablar contigo en privado.-

**Akane**:-sobre que si se puede saber.-

**Ranma**:-de lo de la mañana, ya que no pudimos hablar.-

**Akane**:-de lo de la mañana me quedo muy claro lo que vi y no quiero hablar contigo en privado.-

**Ranma**:-no Akane por favor es en serio sabes que yo te lo he dicho tu eres la única.-

**Akane**:-de acuerdo hablare contigo pero espero que no se a algo que no se algo molesto como hoy en la mañana.-

**Ranma**:-En la hora de recreo en la azotea.-

**Akane**:-de acuerdo.-

.-Más tarde en la azotea de la escuela furinkan.-

**Ranma**:-bueno Akane pienso que hay sobre u tema que quedo pendiente en la mañana.-

**Akane**:- si ya que tu amada Shampoo no interrumpió.-

**Ranma:-**no yo no hablo de eso si no del compromiso

Akane:-Ranma sabes que tienes otras prometidas y es muy difícil quitar te las de encima.-

Ranma:-lo sé y sabes que eso no es mi culpa si no de mi padre y sus tontas promesas pero ambos sabemos que tú fuiste la primera, lo dijo de manera tan tierna que Akane volteo a verlo con dulzura

**Akane**:-Ranma bueno también tú lo eres pero siempre hay algo separándonos.-

.-Ambos empezaron a acercar sus caras y Ranma agarro la mano de Akane para enlazarla con la suya y cuando iban a juntar sus labios.-

**Ukyo**:-Ranma te traje okonomiyaki.-

**Akane**:-y a esa interrupción me refiero.-

**Shampoo**:-dejar a esposo en paz, el solo probar comida de Shampoo.-

**Kodachi**:-jojojo Ranma cariño tu rosa negra ha venido a traerte el almuerzo.-

**Ukyo**:-que les pasa viejas locas Ranma solo probara mi comida.-

**Ranma**:-yo nunca he dicho que quiero

**Akane**: -es inútil hablar a solas ya que siempre llegan las locas.-

**Ranma**:-espera Akane.-

**Shampoo**:-esposo no ir se hasta comer comida de Shampoo.-

Más tarde en un parque de nerima

.-**Akane** estaba pensando sobre qué pasaría si ella Y Ranma se casaran, cuando escucho la voz de la persona que más ama.-

**Ranma**:- Akane que haces tan tarde aquí, se lo dijo de forma de preocupación.-

**Akane**:-solo pensaba sobre qué sucederá más adelante.-

**Ranma**:-vaya dilema en que nos pusieron nuestros padres, no lo crees. Sentándose en un columpio como su prometida.-

**Akane**:-si es lago problemático.-

**Ranma**:- y ya lo pensaste bien

**Akane**:-Ranma sabes si lo hiciéramos tendrianmos que pasar por mucho.-

**Ranma**:- sabes eso no es problema y si lo sé, que tenemos que pasar por nuestra loca familia y por mis prometidas y por los demás.-

**Akane**:-lo se.-

**Ranma**:-la pregunta más importante es, en ese momento seria si tu, Akane te quisieras casar conmigo.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO SEQUIRE SUBIENDO MAS ACEPTO JITOMATASOS CORRECCIONES Y OPINIONES.**


	2. dormida? o despierta?

Hola otra vez aquí su amiga harleyquinn les trae la segunda parte de este fic gracias a las primeras personas que lo vieron y sus review especialmente a rubysaotome, AkaneSayumi. Gracias por sus comentarios ;)

Ya saben que estos personajes son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Y la historia de este fic es de su servidora Harleyquinn. Bueno empecemos.

**Akane**:-Ranma, bueno yo no sé qué decirte. Dijo esto con su mirada perdida en el suelo.-

**Ranma**:- bueno en ese caso sería un no. Lo dijo con voz triste.-

**Akane**:-nunca he dicho eso solo que si lo fuéramos hacer debería de ser muy planeado.-

**Ranma**:-si tienes razón. Bueno ya es mejor que nos vayamos a cas sin no se preocuparan.- lo dijo

Levantándose del columpio y agarrando su mochila.-

**Akane**:- si de acuerdo.-

.-En el camino Ranma estiro su mano para entrelazarla con Akane y claro esta ella correspondió con lo mismo. Y en el camino ambos intercambiaron miradas y al mismo tiempo sus rostros enrojecidos por estos mismos.-

En el dojo

**Ranma**:- ya llegamos.-

.-No se escuchó ningún saludo de ninguno de sus familiares solo había una nota en la puerta que decía.-

_**.-Ranma Y a Akane estamos fueras por favor cuídense les dejamos lo necesario y piensen sobre ese asunto que tienen pendiente con todos nosotros.-**_

**Ranma**:-bueno como siempre sus ideas locas.-

**Akane**:- que querías así es nuestra familia, le dijo sonriente, bueno yo tengo hambre y tu.-

**Ranma**:-bueno si pero kasumi no nos habrá dejado la comida preparada. Lo dijo con nerviosismo.-

**Akane**:-no te preocupes yo te preparo algo de comer.-

**Ranma**:-no es necesario.-

**Akane**:-porque no que temes que no sepa rico.-

**Ranma**:-bueno tu comida no sabe siempre a algo delicioso que digamos.-

**Akane**:-pues si no te gusta probarla te puedes ir a comer con tus prometidas que cocinan mejor que yo.-

**Ranma**: pues ellas tienen mejor gusto.

**Akane**:-pues si tanto te gusta su comida, dijo eso sacando su mazo gigante, pues vete con ellas, y lo mando a volar por toda nerima.-

.-Más tarde en el dojo terminando de cenar dejo otro plato servido

**Akane**:-a un que sea un idiota le dejare comida, pero para que si de seguro estará con su amada Shampoo, o si no con su Ukyo, dinalizo dando un pequeño bostezo.-

Cuando de repente se sintió muy cansada y se quedó dormida en la se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión y una voz que decía_**Akane mi amor.**_

**Kuno**:- te traje flores amor mío.-

.-Akane estaba tan dormida que no abrió los ojos para nada.-

**Kuno**:-o eres tan hermosa cuando estas dormida amor mío.-

**Ranma**:-esa tonta quien se cree me las pagara cuando la veo. Lo dijo abriendo la puerta del dojo.-

**Kuno**:-tendre que despertarte con un hermoso beso de amor mi bella durmiente.-

.-Cuando Akane abre los ojos y da un buen grito.-

**Ranma**:-Kuno aléjate de ella. Dando le una buena patada y mandándolo a volar.-

**Akane**:-que paso, bostezo y cuando iba a caer Ranma la agarro entre sus brazos.-

.-La recostó en el piso para ver apagar la televisión e irse a dormir ya, pero vio que había un platillo de comida que decía en un papel Ranma esta es tu comida.-

-Le dio la primera cucharada pero con miedo a que sabría el platillo de Akane.-

**Ranma**:-no puede ser esto ya no está asqueroso, pero el problemas es que está un poco salado, pero aun así esta delicioso.-

.-Akane a un algo dormida se levantó y le dijo.-

**Akane**:- tonto te iba a decir que estoy mejorando gracias a Kasumi, le sonrió y se volvió a dormir.-

**Ranma**:-que es lo que le pasa acaso será sonámbula o hablara a dormida, en ese caso aprovechare este momento.-

**Akane**:-Ranma, por favor llévame en tus brazos hasta mi cuarto.-

El cuerpo de Ranma se estremeció cuando dijo eso su prometida nunca pensó que Akane fuera capaz de pedirle algo así, ya que ella siempre dice que no necesita ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de un afeminado engreído y grosero como el.-

**Ranma**:- aun que es te dormida su cara es tan dulce y también cuando está dormida parece que necesita ayuda de mi para protegerla.-

.-**Ranma** solo la agarro para cargarla y llevarla a su habitación el tenerla cerca se le hacía tan lindo ya que con ninguna otra persona sintió lo mismo, ni con los besos sorpresas de Shampoo y ni siquiera con la amistad que tenía con su amiga Ukyo.-

.-Llegando a su habitación.-

**Ranma**:- que descanses Akane.-

**Akane**:-espera Ranma por favor quédate quiero dormir en tus brazos.-

**Ranma**:-estas segura porque siempre que estoy en tu cuarto me dices pervertido.-

**Akane**:-no, yo siempre he querido estar junto contigo siempre.-

Ranma solo levanto Akane para acostarla en su brazo y abrazarla con la otra y ella respondió con meterse en su torso.-

**Akane**:-descansa amor.-

.-Y el solo le sonrió y le dijo.-

**Ranma**:-igual tu amor.-

.-Y ambos durmieron.-

**Bueno espero que les haiga gustado este episodio de este maravilloso fic ya saben espero comentarios constructivos jitomatasos o lo que quieran **

**Se despide su amiga Harley quinn**


	3. Verdades y Vengaza

**Hola y gracias a todos por sus comentarios en serio estoy muy alagada por lo que me escriben pero sobre todo es un gran honor tener buenos comentarios como los que ustedes me escriben.**

**Seguiré escribiendo para ustedes y empezare a subir el nivel de intensidad en este fic y espero que les agraden, pero sobretodo comentarios ya sean constructivos o jitomatasos, así que empecemos.**

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**.-el sol pegaba en la ventana de una de las casas de nerima, era una perfecta mañana para salir a caminar o ir a un lugar para pasarla bien, pero Akane en su habitación empezaba a despertar ella sentía algo cómodo algo que era diferente a cuando se levantaba.-**

**Akane**:-que mañana tan más linda y cómoda se siente, dijo esto abriendo apenas sus ojos pero cuando los abrió se encontró con el rostro de Ranma solo se le enrojeció su rostro al verlo y en su mente pasaba que se sentirá darle un beso un tierno beso.-

.-Akane solo acercaba más su rostro hacia su prometido y podía sentir su sabor de sus labios solo era de un centímetro y podía sentir su sabor, pero alguien también se estaba despertando, de un golpe Ranma abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como estaba tan cerca de su prometida y sobre todo la tenía abrazada, entre ambos compartieron miradas en los ojos de cada uno se notaba una luz que se podía notar con algo de amor.-

**Ranma**:-Akane yo… .-

.-Lo dijo hacercandose a los labios de su prometida hasta que alguien llego a interrumpir ese momento especial.-

**Shampoo**:-Ranma, dijo eso rompiendo la puerta de Akane y al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo el momento especial entre la joven pareja.-

**Ranma**:-Shampoo no puedes llegar a la hora que quieras y mucho menos irrumpir la privacidad, dijo esto frunciendo el ceño.-

**Shampoo**:-solo venir a saludar a esposo y a darle desayuno.-

**Akane**:-bueno es obvio que yo molesto aquí as que te dejo solo con tu prometida, pero antes fuera de mi cuarto. Y mando a Ranma y a Shampoo en el estanque y fue como Ranma se convirtió en Ranma mujer y Shampoo en gato, así que solo se vio como Ranma corría de la chica gato.-

.-más tarde en el Neko Hanten.-

**Cologne**:- futuro yerno, dijo de so vaciando agua caliente sobre él y su nieta.-

**Ranma**:-nada es solo que Shampoo fue a molestarme cuando yo estaba ocupado.-

**Shampoo**:-esposo debe de estar con Shampoo ya que debe casarse con migo.-

**Ranma**:-Shampoo sobre eso yo pensé que ya habías entendido sobre ese asunto.-

**Cologne**:-o al parecer ya le dijiste que ya te quieres casar hijo mio.-

**Shampoo**:- Ranma va a ser muy feliz con Shampoo.-

**Ranma**:-yo no he dicho tal cosa lo que trato de decir es que cuando yo deje claro en Jusenkyo cuando pensaba que Akane iva a morir yo le dije que la amo recuerdas.-

**Shampoo**:-esposo solo tenerle lastima a chica violenta el solo decirlo porque pensaba que iba a morir.-

**Ranma**:-no yo no lo dije por eso si no porque es verdad, escucha bien Akane es mi primera prometida la primera.-

.-a la amazona solo se le rompió el corazón al escuchar eso ya que a un que ella utilizara pociones listones o lo que fuera nuca le dijo eso Ranma.-

**Shampoo**: -mentira tu no amarla además tu ser mi prometido tu derrotarme eso decir que tu ser esposo.-

**Cologne**:- en eso tiene razón tu derrotaste a mi querida nieta en el duelo eso quiere decir que te debes casar con ella.-

**Ranma**:-para empezar yo no sabía que existía una regla como esa así que por mi parte Shampoo no es nada más que una conocida la única que es mi prometida es Akane, y lo siento Shampoo pero es mejor así que hacerte falsas ilusiones, dijo eso y se fue corriendo.-

**Shampoo**:-Ranma esperar a Shampoo por favor.-

**Cologne**:-ya no llores querida ya verás que el al final será tu esposo.-

**Shampoo**:-yo amarlo pero como hacer que Ranma se case conmigo.-

**Cologne**:-si Ranma dice que ama a Akane hay que repetir lo mismo que en Jusenkyo.-

**Shampoo**:- hacerle daño a chica violenta.-

**Cologne**:-si pero no me refiero a matarla si no a hacerle entender que ella no es rival para ti.-

**Shampoo**:-como hacer eso abuela.-

**Cologne**:-la secuestraremos y le harán daño hasta que entienda su lección y se aleje de Ranma pero para eso necesitamos la ayuda de un viejo amigo.-

.-Más tarde en el Neko Hanten.-

**Cologne**:-siento hacerte venir desde china pero necesito un favor.-

**Ryu**:-dime cuál es tu petición espero que sea algo bueno.-

**Cologne**:- necesito que te lleves lo más lejos a esta chica, lo dijo dándole una foto de Akane.-

**Ryu**:-vaya que si es hermosa y llevándomela que obtengo yo.-

**Cologne**:-que quieres di tu precio.-

**Ryu**:- dinero no quiero pero teniendo a esta chica es más que suficiente, dijo el joven de cabellos obscuros y ojos azules.-

**Cologne**:-trato hecho pero por el momento dejemos que disfrute estos 2 días de su libertad.-

.-mientras que en el dojo tendo.-

**Ranma**:-espero que le guste pensó en sí mismo, mientras sostenía una sortija de compromiso, tuve que buscar por todas las cosas de mi madre para poder encontrarla.-

**Akane**:-que tanto estará haciendo ese tonto allá arriba.-

.-cuando escucho deslizar la puerta y vio a Ranma en la puerta con una mano en la espalda.-

**Akane**:- que es lo que tienes atrás, dijo con una ceja levantada.-

**Ranma**:-bueno si quieres saber solo cierra los ojos y la dame tu mano.-

**Akane**:-lo hago pero promete que no es una broma tú ya.-

**Ranma**:-te lo prometo.-

.-Akane estiro la mano y Ranma agarro uno de sus dedos y coloco la sortija.-

**Ranma**:-ya puedes abrirlos.-

**Akane**:-Ranma esto es enserio.-

**Ranma**:- si esto es real tu qué opinas.-

Bueno aquí está el tercero episodio se que do interesante bueno me despido su amiga Harleyquinn.

Pero antes ya saben que espero sus comentarios y que se la pasen bien, a y por cierto mi nombre es **Eva Triana** por si algunos les gustaría dejar comentarios con mi nombre así


	4. Besos y verdaderos

**Hola de nuevo su amiga harleyquinn le saluda y les traigo aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fic espero que les guste pero antes de empezar, les quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me han dejado comentarios y a petición de uno los voy hacer más largos ****.**

**Ya saben que estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la famosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

**En el fic anterior Ranma le entrego a esta Akane una sortija de compromiso será que él ya pensó la situación sobre la boda, pero al mismo tiempo Cologne la abuela de Shampoo contrato a un mercenario para acabar con ese compromiso pero lo más importante que pasara con las demás prometidas descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Akane**:-Ranma esto es una sortija de compromiso, dijo esto brillándole los ojos y queriendo salirse unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.-

**Ranma**:-si lo es y se te ve muy linda en tu dedo.-

**Akane**:-es hermoso Ranma es tas seguro de esto.-

**Ranma**:-si estoy seguro que tú no lo estás, dijo esto algo preocupado sobre la reacción de su prometida.-

**Akane**:-yo estuve preparada en la primera boda a un que esta fallara, pero que haremos sobre lo que los demás opinen, dijo eso un poco desilusionada ya que siempre terminan arruinando buenos momentos que Ranma y ella tienen.-

**Ranma**:-no te preocupes nuestra familia lo tomara muy bien ya que eso querían desde el principio, al igual que las demás yo hoy le deje claro a Shampoo que yo nunca sere su esposo, de la única que voy a ser va a ser de ti.-

**Akane**:-pero sabes que ella no se cansara por separarnos verdad?.-

**Ranma**:-lo sé pero por a hora solo pensemos en nosotros dos.-

.-Ranma y Akane empezaron acercar y sellaron ese momento con un tierno y apasionado beso.-

**Akane**:-Ranma te amo y me gustaría casarme contigo y estar juntos.-

**Ranma**:-mejor hay que descansar mañana vienen nuestros padres, y hay que darles buenas noticias, no lo crees.-

**Akane**:-si tienes razón hay que descansar ya.-

.- de un momento a otro Ranma cargo a su futura esposa y la llevo a su habitación pero en el trayecto ambos se dieron un tierno beso, al estar en su habitación ambos se recostaron en la cama y Ranma la recostó en su brazo al mismo tiempo empezaron a recordar viejos tiempos y lindos recuerdos.-

**Ranma**:-siempre he querido hacer esto contigo, darte un beso que sellara nuestro amor que ambos sentimos.-

**Akane**:-a mi igual de hecho desde que te vi supe que tú eras para mí y que nos llevaríamos de maravilla.-

**Ranma**:-recuerdo ese día, yo no quería venir ya que deseaba regresar a china para volver a la normalidad, pero cuando te conocí y me trataste bien me sentí como si estuviera en mi propia casa pero lo que más me gusto de ti fue tu sonrisa y que compartías el mismo gusto por las artes marciales.-

**Akane**:-yo pensé que eras un pervertido cuando te vi en la bañera, yo pensaba ver a Ranma mujer pero te encontré a ti y con el tiempo me empecé a enamorar de ti ya que tienes algo que siempre me vuelve loca.-

**Ranma**:-esa estúpida maldición, oye Akane si nunca podré ir a curarme a un así estas dispuesta a seguir conmigo, dijo eso algo preocupado sobre la contestación de su prometida.-

**Akane**:-no seas tonto una vez te lo dije que me gusta así como eres tú y si nunca puedes ir a china no me importa ya que me gustas tal y como tú eres.-

**Ranma**:-conocerte es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y si nos casamos seré el hombre más feliz.-

.-cuando Ranma termino de decir esas palabras Akane le dio un beso y Ranma respondió y empezó a subir la intensidad entre ambos sentían que si separaban sus labios sentirían la ausencia del sabor de cada beso que se daban Ranma dejo Bajo a su prometida para poder mover sus manos tocando sus muslos de su prometida, Akane también empezó a coquetear con la trenza de su amado pero hubo algo que los detuvo.-

**Akane**:-que fue eso.-

**Ranma**:-iré a revisar.-

.-Ranma solo abrío la puerta del cuarto de Akane y se encontró con el peor de sus enemigos.-

**Akane**:-p chan.-

**Ranma**:-que hace este cerdo aquí que no había encontrado ya a su amor.-

**Akane**:-p chan pequeño donde te metiste, dijo apretando al pequeño puerquito con amor y ternura.-

.-Ranma le quito a p chan a esta Akane ya que le dio coraje como su prometida le tenía tanto amor al puerquito o más bien a Ryoga ya que el chico cerdo siempre ha estado enamorado de Akane desde que ella le dio un beso a p chan y siempre se ha dormido con Akane eso le daba más celos a Ranma y lo le agradaba en nada de que Akane este abrazándolo.-

**Ranma**:-se puede saber qué haces aquí cerdo entrometido, le dijo echándole agua caliente para poder charlar con él y hacerle entender que Akane y él se casaran pronto.-

**Ryoga**:-se puede saber porque estabas montado en sima de Akane pervertido.-

**Ranma**:-Ryoga lo que yo haga con mi futura esposa no te importa.-

**Ryoga**:-a hora si es tu esposa? Antes recuerdo que la hacías llorar ya que siempre te importa más tus demás prometidas que la primera y además si así fuera compruébamelo afeminado.-

.-Ranma solo estiro la mano y le mostro la otra sortija.-

**Ranma**:- lo vez y si no sabes que es te lo digo esto es una sortija de compromiso, yo le pedí a esta Akane que nos casáramos y ella accedió y sobre las otras prometidas ya no me importan y si la hice llorar es momento de recompensarla por lo que le hice sé que no fue nada lindo verla llorar por mí pero eso ya se acabó ella nunca va a derramar otra lagrima por mi culpa.-

**Ryoga**:-eso estará por verse afeminado.-

**Ranma**:-bueno ya es suficiente es mejor que te vayas de aquí, y lo ando lejos con una patada.-

En el ukychan's

**Ukyo**: regrese pronto bueno ya es hora de cerrar que es ese ruido

.-cuando Ukyo dirigió la mirada hacia arriba pudo observar que alguien caía y era Ryoga, cuando ella se acercó Ryoga estaba inconsciente en el piso solo lo arrastro adentro de la tienda para poderlo ayudar ya que pronto empezara a llover, lo único que hizo fue meterlo en el caurto de huéspedes y taparlo bien.-

.-en el dojo tendo Ranma regresaba a la habitación de Akane.-

**Ranma**:-probé p chan se me escapo de las manos pero de seguro debe estar por algún cuarto lo mejor es descansar ya.-

**Akane**:-solo espero que el este bien, hace tiempo que no lo veía y a hora que lo veo se me fue de mis manos.-

**Ranma**:-descansa mañana hay mucho que realizar, lo dijo depositando u beso.-

**Akane**:-de acuerdo igual tu.-

.-el sol pegaba en la ventana de los jóvenes así que ambos empezaron a despertar.-

**Ranma**:- buenos días amor.-

**Akane**:-buenos días, que linda mañana y sobre todo que es a lado de ti.-

**Ranma**:-bueno creo que ya tengo mucha hambre de lo normal.-

**Akane**:-entonces deja te preparo el desayuno.-

**Ranma**:-está bien.-

**Akane**:-estás de acuerdo sobre lo que te estoy diciendo acaso no decías que mi comida puede matar.-

**Ranma**:- la otra noche me demostraste lo contrario ya empiezas a prender y a mejorar.-

**Akane**:-de acuerdo te preparare el desayuno.-

.-cuando los jóvenes iban bajando se encontraron en el comedor a su familia y ambos sabían que ya estaban preparados para darles la noticia que les alegraría el día.-

**Kasumi**: -que bueno que están despiertos les sirvo el desayuno.-

**Akane** y **Ranma**:-si por favor.-

**Nabiki**: y ese milagro que mi hermana no acabo contigo Ranma.-

**Akane**:-Nabiki que clase de pregunta es esa yo y Ranma nos llevamos bien.-

**Nodoka**:-pero hay algo más que quieran decirnos

**Ranma**:-si mamá Akane y yo queremos casarnos.-

**Bueno este episodio si me gusto pero que pasara más adelante con su decisión y con el pobre de Ryoga no pierdan el siguiente fic y ya saben comente sobre sus opiniones que tengan.**


	5. Celebracion

Hola amigos n.n aquí su amiga Harley quinn gracias por seguir este fic al igual que dejan buenos comentarios y opiniones sobre esta magnífica historia.

En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos en que Ranma y Akane ya estaban preparados para decirles a sus padres sobre sus boda pero si lo tomaran bien? Y q1ue pasara con el pobre de Ryoga siempre le rompen el corazón pero será Ukyo la que pueda sanar su corazón herido descubran lo más sorprendente en este fic.

**Nodoka**:-hijo que estupenda noticia nos acaban de dar.-

**Soun**:-Ranma bienvenido a la familia de nuevo ven para que pueda abrazarte hijo.-

**Genma**:-que bueno que ya maduraste y te decidiste por fin.-

**Nabiki**:-valla que al dejarlos solos por unos días si funciono, dime que fue lo que le hiciste hermana, se lo dijo levantando la ceja y sonriendo pícaramente.-

**Nododka**:-entonces mi hijo si fue muy varonil contigo Akane.-

**Akane**:-no es lo que piensan él y yo solo hablamos bien las cosas no las malinterpreten.-

**Nabiki**:-como no malinterpretarlo si traes puesta la camisa de Ranma.-

**Ranma**:-la trae puesta pero eso no quiere decir que paso algo prometedor entre los dos Nabiki, lo dijo algo sonrojado.-

**Flashback**

**Akane**:-oye rompiste los botones de mi pijama.-

**Ranma**:-lo siento además se te ve mejor el escote así, y no debiste de haberme provocado con el sabor de tus lindos labios.-

**Akane**:- acaso te vuelvo loco tonto.-

**Ranma**:-pues tu y yo vamos hacer esposos no es así cariño.-

**Akane**:-Ranma nuca me habías llamado así desde que comimos los hongos.-

**Ranma**:-pues he sido un tonto además te vez muy linda y provocativa con tu camisa abierta.-

**Akane**:-si pero no es para que rompas mi camisa.-

.-Ranma se quitó su camisa china y sé quedo con una camisa sin mangas y de color negra su camise se la dio a su prometida, pero Akane estaba en bobada con el torso de su amado ya que se le notaba lo marcado que estaba en su mente pasaba que tantos años de entrenamiento rindieron sus frutos.-

**Ranma**:-que pasa porque estas tan centrada a caso es que nunca me habías visto así.-

**Akane**:-ya te había visto de esa manera solo que no tan cerca.-

**Ranma**:- en ese caso deja te acerco más, agarro de la cintura a su prometida y la sentó en sus piernas.-

**Akane**:-que quieres que haga sentada aquí.-

**Ranma**:- te vez muy linda con mi camisa puesta.-

.-no se aguantaron las ganas de besarse ambos empezaron adarse besos apasionados Ranma sobaba los muslos de su prometida suavemente, mientras que Akane tocaba el torsos de su amado, en un suspiro.-

**Ranma**:-Akne si continúo no me poder detener.-

**Akane**:-Ranma te amo.-

.-Ambos juntaron sus bocas y se acostaron en la cama Ranma empezó abrirle los botones a su camisa para poder tener una mejor vista de su esposa , Akane subios sus piernas y las puso el la cintura de Ranma para que fuera mejor el accesos de su pasión que ambos tenían cuando Ranma iba bajando, Akane se separó.-

**Akane**:-Ranma creo hay que hacerlo con calma estoy algo nerviosa y además sabes que esta es mi primera vez y no sabría que hacer.-

**Ranma**:-tranquila no te apresusrare si no quieres y si se que lo es para ambos y cuando llegue el momento quiero que sea especial para ambos, se lo dijo depositando un beso en su boca.-

Fin del Flashback

**Nabiki**:-ya nos diran que fue lo que paso.-

**Kasumi**:-no creo que debamos meternos en su asuntos mejor celebremos este evento.-

**Hapossai**:-traigan el sake.-

**Ranma**:-te dije que nunca cambian.-

**Genma**:-ya que ambos están de acuerdo mañana firmaran un papel de compromiso ese será su sello después se planeara la verdadera boda.-

Mientras que en el ukychan's

**Ukyo**:-que bueno que despiertas Ryoga.-

**Ryoga**:-como llegue aquí.-

**Ukyo**:-caíste del cielo tonto y quedaste inconsciente claro que te ayude a entrar a mi negocio.-

**Ryoga**:-gracias, pero para pagarte el favor que me hiciste deja te ayudo hacer okonomiyaki

**Ukyo**:-gracias Ryoga y por cierto porque llegaste así.-

**Ryoga**:-acaso tu no lo sabes

**Ukyo**:-saber que qué.-

**Ryoga**:-que Ranma y Akane se casaran.-

**Ukyo**:- que pero hace un año igual lo hicieron pero nada resulto me temo que otra vez no resultara además Ranma no creo que sea capaz de casarse con Akane.-

**Ryoga**:-yo pensé igual ayer pero cuando vi a Ranma besando a Akane se me partió el corazón.-

**Ukyo**:-tengo que darme cuenta por mi mis si esto es verdad, pensó entre ella misma.-

**Ryoga**:-siento decírtelo yo Ukyo pero es mejor que te lo diga otra persona además eres hermosa encontraras a alguien que te estime y te adore, lo cual Ranma nunca lo hizo.-

**Ukyo**:-gracias Ryoga, tu crees que yo soy linda.-

**Ryoga**:-claro eres muy linda y simpática.-

**Ukyo**:-igual tu Ryoga, pero continuemos o si no senos quemara la comida.-

Más tarde les llego una invitación en el negocio de Ukyo que decía

.-Te esperamos en el dojo tendo para festejar el matrimonio de Ranma y Akane no falte.-

**Ryoga**:-quieres asistir Ukyo.-

**Ukyo**:-claro además Ranma es mi amigo y no le fallare en lo absoluto.-

En el dojo tendo

**Ranma**:-parece que ya bebieron lo suficiente no lo creen.-

**Hapossai**:-no te metas niño es nuestra celebracion, además tengo que hacerte una petición quiero que me regales una pantimedia de tu futura esposa.-

**Ranma**:-que se cree viejo sin vergüenza, dándole un fuerte golpe que lo dejo noqueado.-

.-desde lejos se distingia una sombra que observaba a las personas del dojo.-

**Ryu**:-mañana es la firma del documento, en ese caso te daré tu primer regalo de bodas.-

**Bueno sé que fue muy corto pero preferí hacerlo así porque el que sigue será muy largo que será de suspenso y Tragedia a lo mejor pero ya saben dejen sus comentarios**


	6. La boda y el amor

Hola de nuevo su amiga Harley quinn subiendo otro episodio de este fic espero que les guste y los que visiten este fic por favor dejen sus comentarios no les quitara más que un minuto.

Este fic es de su amiga o servidora Harley.

Estos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahasi.

.-en el episodio anterior nos quedamos en que Ranma Y akane les dijeron a sus padres sobre la boda al mismo tiempo que mandaron invitaciones para celebrar el compromiso, Ukyo y Ryoga se les destrozaron el corazón con la invitación, recuerdan al joven Ryu que fue contratado por Cologne pues ese chico les dara una sorpresa a los invitados.-

En la noche en el dojo tendo

Ukyo:-debo de ver si es cierto que Ranma aprobó la boda con Akane, se dijo así misma mientras llevaba un regalo en una envoltura blanca.-

Ryoga:-te vez bien Ukyo.-

Ukyo:-gracias Ryoga tú también te vez bien.-

.-Ukyo vestia un kimono de color azul cielo con algunas flores rosas y unas cuantas blancas, mientras que Ryoga estaba vestido con una playera china color verde igual como la de Ranma solo que vario el color y no traía su banda y de pantalón uno negro y zapatillas chinas.-

Ryoga:-bueno entremos.-

Kasumi:-hola Ryoga y Ukyo bienvenidos.-

Ryoga:-donde esta Ranma.-

Kasumi:-está en el Dojo junto con Akane.-

Ukyo:-disculpa Kasumi es verdad que se llevara a cabo hoy la firma de su compromiso.-

Kasumi:-si Ukyo solo a ustedes y amigos cercanos los invitamos no queríamos tener contratiempos en la firma.-

Ukyo:-ya entiendo pero saben que Shampoo vendrá a hacer su alboroto.-

Ryoga:-lo más seguro es que Kodachi venga junto con Kuno, bueno mejor entremos.-

Mientras que Akane y Ranma estaban algo nerviosos por lo que pasara después de esa firma

Ranma:-estas segura de esto.-

Akane:-nunca me arrepentiría en casarme contigo, es solo que me siento muy nerviosa.-

Ranma:-tranquila tú te vez linda con ese kimono, se lo dijo dándole un beso.-

Akane:-igual tú te amo y nunca olvides que siempre estare contigo.-

Ranma:-yo te protegeré así sea arriesgando mi propia vida.-

Nabiki:-bueno se seguirán dando besos o tal vez más que eso.-

Akane:-Nabiki, no es tu asunto.-

Nabiki:-solo les digo que mi cuarto está al lado del mío y no quiero escuchar ruidos extraños que Ranma te provoque.-

Ranma:-Nabiki no digas eso, dijo esto pensando en la luna de miel.-

Akane:-buen ya es momento de pasar al dojo.-

Ranma:-te espero dentro y le dio un beso.-

.-desde lejos había una chica que los observaba desde el techo con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran cara de tristeza.-

.-ya en el dojo Ranma estaba nervioso parado enfrente de personas y con el juez cuando vio que se acercaba la persona que más quiere, solo la tomo de la mano y la acerco hacía el, luego él juez empezó a decir las palabras.-

Juez:-Ranma Satome aceptas a Akane Tendo como esposa?.-

Ranma:-acepto tenerla como esposa amarla protegerla y quererla en la salud en lo bueno y en lo malo.-

Juez:-tú Akane Tendo aceptas a Ranma Saotome como esposo.-

Akane:-acepto tenerlo como esposo amarlo y quererlo.-

Juez:-en ese caso los declaro marido y mujer.-

.-se acercaron y firmaron el papel de compromiso, ambos ya estaban comprometidos oficialmente sellaron el momento con un beso que estremeció a los invitados, solo les faltaba tener la boda concreta y ya eran oficialmente marido y mujer.-

.-más tarde varios invitados se fueron y solo se quedaron Ukyo, Ryoga y el Dr. Tofu quien enfrente de todos pidió la mano de Kasumi enfrente de todos, entre más pasaba el tiempo todos empezaban a ponerse ebrios por el sake, Akane fue la primera en casi desmayarse pero Ranma prefirió llevarla a la habitación, al igual que Ukyo.-

Ryoga:-creeo que ya fue suficiente Ukyo creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.-

Kasumi:-quédense a dormir hay una habitación más les prestare unas pijamas, además ya es muy tarde.-

Ryoga:-gracias Kasumi, lo dijo agarrando a Ukyo en los brazos.-

.-llegando a la habitación Ryoga acostó a Ukyo.-

Ryoga:-despierta debes ponerte esta pijama para póder dormir.-

Ukyo:-Ryoga sabes me siento triste y a la vez feliz por Ranma sé que esto sucedería alguna vez por eso no me hice muchas ilusiones.-

Ryoga:-yo igual estoy como tu desilusionado pero encontraras a una persona que te amé y te corresponda el amor.-

.-Ukyo se hacerco a Ryoga y le dio un beso el igual le correspondió pero no sabía cómo corresponder así que ambos continuaron, pero algo los detuvo.-

Ryoga:-espera Ukyo tú no estás en todos tu sentidos es mejor parar, no quiero que después te arrepientas.-

Ukyo:-jamás me arrepentiré de algo contigo, Ryoga bésame quiero sentir tus labios.-

.-Ryoga correspondió a la petición de la chica y ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados como una gran pareja.-

.-Ranma y Akane arriba en su cuarto no paraban de besarse.-

Ranma:-creo te vez linda así como estas amor.-

Akane:-estas tratando de convencer para empezar nuestra luna de miel.-

Ranma:-la luna de miel empezara en el viaje que haremos solo tu yo así que por el momento solo tendremos un pequeño adelanto de esta.-

Akane:-eso me agrada si es solo un adelanto.-

Ranma:-sabes creo que lo haremos pero despacio para que ninguno de nuestros familiares escuchen.-

Akane:-acaso te preocupo lo que Nabiki dijo.-

Ranma:-no solo quiero que dure esta noche contigo y que la primera vez de ambos sea especia porque yo te amo.-

Akane:-yo igual amor.-

.-Ranma se colocó arriba de Akane y empezó a besarla como si fuera la última vez empezó a quitarle el kimono que tenía puesto y tuvo una amplia vista de los pechos de su esposa, se había regañado a si mismo sobre lo que le decía sobre que era pechos planos, Akane le quito su playera a Ranma y tuvo una amplia vista sobre el torso lo toco suavemente y podía sentí r el calor y su suavidad Ranma le quito completamente el kimono y Akane su pantalón ambos quedaron en ropa interior.-

Ranma:-Akane estas lista.-

Akane:-Ranma solo despacio.-

Ranma:-Ya te dije que esto será especial para ambos yo nunca te haría daño y mucho menos dejaría que otra persona te tocara para hacerte algo malo.-

Akane:-te amo.-

.-Ranma desabrocho el sostén y masajeo su seno solo se escuchaba unos gemidos que provenían de Akane, después empezó a quitarle la ropa inferior al igual que él se quitó la de el.-

Ranma:-estas lista.-

.-solo se escuchó un pequeño grito de ambos, y un poco de sangre salía de la parte íntima de Akane.-

Ranma:-estas bien.-

Akane:-si esto es normal.-

.-Ranma continuo haciéndole el amor pero dentro de ella sentía dolor pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el dolor se convirtió en placer para ambos las embestidas aumentaban hasta que se hicieron más suaves, después de varias horas Ranma acabo pero trato de hacerlo sin hacerlo dentro de ella.-

Akane:-Te amo, lo dijo respirando con cansancio.

Ranma:-yo igual.-

Ambos quedaron dormidos.

Que emoción ya son marido y mujer ya saben que no les quita más que un minuto comentar por favor háganlo los quiere su amiga Harley quinn


	7. Amor,besos y venganza

**Hola gracias por sus comentarios, gracias ustedes también con sus comentarios me ayudan hacer este maravillosos fic, a hora creo que es momento de hacer pelear un poquito a estos chicos añadiré un poco de los celos de nuestra pequeña Akane y un poco de inmadurez de nuestro querido Ranma, porque la principal característica de este es ser muy infantil e inmaduro.**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahasi**** :D**

En nermia el sol empezaba a iluminar la ventana de una hermosa pareja

**Ranma**:-buenos días cariño.-

**Akane**:-buenos días igual para ti amor, mejor ya párate que no debemos faltar a la escuela.-

**Ranma**:-mejor faltemos otro día.-

**Akane**:-no seas irresponsable tonto debemos de ir ya y vístete o si no llegaremos tarde.-

**Ranma**:-de acuerdo.-

Mientras que en otra habitación

**Ryoga**:-siento algo pesado en sima de mí, cuando empezó abrir sus ojos noto que era Ukyo recostada en su torso como un ángel el empezó acariciar su cabello de color café claro él estaba tan nervioso y a la vez extasiado por lo que tenía encima de el .-

**Ukyo**:-me siento mareada que fue lo que paso, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con el chico que sentía un poco de atracción.-

**Ryoga**:-buenos días Ukyo dormiste bien.-

**Ukyo**:-Ryoga eres un pervertido.-

.-se lo dijo dándole una cachetada moderada, pensando que Ryoga había abusado de ella pero empezó a recordar que ella también empezó de picara con sus acaricias con el chico de ojos verdes.-

**Ryoga**:-no soy un pervertido, yo hasta te ayude a caminar y te traje hasta aquí.-

**Ukyo**:-mira pero que sacrificado fuiste y que más hiciste abusaste de mí.-

**Ryoga**:-de hecho yo no hice nada la que empezó todo fuiste tú me diste besos y querías precipitarte a algo y yo lo interpuse porque sabía que te ibas arrepentir después.-

**Ukyo**:-bueno de eso no digo que no está mal, pero a que te refieres de que me dé tuviste porque sabía que me iba arrepentir acaso tu hubieras seguido, se lo dijo con mucha curiosidad.

**Ryoga**:-bueno es mejor que nos vallamos al negocio.-

**Ukyo**:-Ryoga dime a que te refieres.-

En camino a la escuela

.-Ranma y Akane caminaba juntos cuando apareció la rosa negra Kodachi con su introducción de lanzar flores negras al agitar su lastón de gimnasia.-

Kodachi:-Ranma cariño hace tiempo que no nos vemos te traje el almuerzo.-

**Ranma**:-lo siento pero no quiero nada.-

.-Akane como siempre sus celos se la comían viva no sabía cómo reaccionar si aventar a Ranma o Kodachi.-

**Kodachi**:-cariño que haces agarrando a esa bruja de la mano, o no puede ser te puso algo en tu comida para que estés con ella pero no te preocupes yo te liberare, dijo esto sacando su listón.-

**Akane**:-agarrando el listón que te pasa loca deja de fastidiarme.-

**Kodachi**:-basta Akane deja empaz a mi amor.-

**Ranma**:-ya calmate Akane y yo ya estamos casados.-

**Kodachi**:-no amor mío tú vas hacer mi esposo y te liberare.-

.-se acercó al chico y le dio un beso, solo se pudo ver un mazo gigante acercándose a ambos y manándolos legos de nerima.-

**Akane**:-ese tonto de Ranma y sus estúpidas prometidas, pero a hora que lo pienso su más famosa prometida Shampoo no ha aparecido, dijo esto entre sí misma.-

**Yuka**:-hola Akane y Ranma donde esta.-

**Akane**:-me parece que dio un pequeño paseo por los alrededores.-

**Hiroko**:-y como les fue anoche en su primera noche juntos.-

**Akane**:-en realidad la luna de miel la tenemos planeada en una semana.-

**Sayuri**:-en ese caso debes de llevar algo provocativo Akane.-

**Akane**:-Sayuri no digas eso además no sabría qué hacer en una situación así, "además Ranma y yo ya tuvimos nuestra primera vez", dijo pensando esto en su cabeza.-

**Asami**:-por fin su sueño se hizo realidad y por cierto que paso con las otras.-

**Akane**:-bueno Ukyo al parecer ya no a dicho nada fue la más comprensiva, Shampoo hace más de 4 semanas que no la veo eso es muy raro ya que siempre esta aferrada a Ranma, y Kodachi mejor ni hablar de ella.-

.-terminaron las clases pero no había señas de Ranma lo cual tenía preocupada a esta Akane pero por lo mientras un plan se estaba llevando acabo.-

**Cologne**:-querida Shampoo hoy Akane pagara por haberte quitado a tu futuro esposo.-

**Shampoo**:-que chica violenta muera por quitarme a mi esposo.-

**Cologne**:-descuida hoy se llevara a cabo esta acción.-

**Shampoo**:-como lo haras abuela.-

**Cologne**:-Ryu se encargara.-

**Shampoo**:-en ese caso que él no tenga piedad de ella quiero que Ranma sienta como se me partió el corazón cuando del me dejo.-

.-llegando al dojo.-

**Akane**:-ya llegue

**Kasumi**:-bienvenida hermana como te fue?.-

**Akane**:-bien gracias.-

**Kasumi**:-por cierto Ranma ya llego y está arriba pero esta algo lastimado el pobre llego muy exhausto parece que algo fuerte lo lanzara, bueno la comida estará lista.-

**Akane**:-ese tonto quien se cree de seguro debió de encontrarse con Shampoo, dijo abriendo la puerta.-

**Ranma**:-que bueno que llegas no creas que te libraste de mí me la debes por lanzarme.-

**Akane**:-pues te lo tenías merecido.-

**Ranma**:-pues me cobrare todo el regreso.-

**Akane**:-y como lo harás.-

.-Ranma la tomo por la cintura pegándola hacía el ambos se dieron varios besos hasta llegar acostándose en su cama, empezaron a estorbarles la ropa y ambos empezaron a quitárselas Ranma, comenzó a lamer el hombro de Akane y subió hasta su boca y le dio un tierno beso.-

**Ranma**:-sabes que tú eres la única en mi vida y no importa que es lo que pase yo siempre te protegeré a si sea arriesgar mi propia vida.-

.-Ranma le quito el sostén a su amada y empezó a masajear su seno con suavidad y cariño, Akane jugaba con la coleta de Ranma pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos gritaban por querer estar otra vez juntos y ser una vez más uno como la anterior noche, Ranma volvió a meter su miembro en el cuerpo de Akane ella solo sentía igual un poco de dolor y más placer, comenzaron las embestidas y cada vez era más fuerte una voz hizo que empezaran hacerlo más lento.-

**Kasumi**:-ya está la comida

**Akane**:-de acuer..do ya vamos, lo dijo con un poco de dificultad

.-Ranma siguió pero con un poco más de suavidad y sentimiento y fue la segunda vez que ambos unieron sus cuerpos.-

.-ambos después de un baño bajaron a comer pero a diferencia de otras noches ambos bajaron felices y agarrados de la mano.-

**Nabiki**:-porque tanta felicidad Ranma será que tú y mi hermanita ya están listos para ser padres.-

.-este comentario llamo la atención de los presentes.-

**Nodoka**:-o querida Akane acaso Ranma ya hizo su trabajo.-

.-esto puso de color rojo a ambos ya que no en ese día fue la segunda ocasión.-

**Soun** y **Genma**:-en ese caso ya vamos a tener un heredero.-

**Ranma**:-no digan tonterías todavía no queremos planificar algo así.-

**Kasumi**:-bueno chicos pueden ir por un poco de soya se me olvido, prefirió mandarlos a ellos para evitar una pelea que acabara siendo entre Akane y Ranma.-

.-en el camino ambos se detuvieron bajo un árbol y se sentaron para poder platicar y estar un rato a solas.-

**Ranma**:-Akane tu qué piensas de los niños.-

**Akane**:-que son lindos y tiernos, porque Ranma me preguntas algo así.-

**Ranma**:-bueno digamos que me puso a pensar sus comentarios absurdos sobre el futuro heredero.-

**Akane**:-bueno eso sería un poco más adelante pero si no nos cuidamos tal vez salga con una sorpresa.-

**Ranma**:-tienes Razón por eso utilizare mejor a Ranma mujer.-

**Akane**:-deja de ser un tonto e inmaduro.-

**Ranma**:-es broma sabes que si fuera así tendrías mi apoyo.-

.-cuando el cielo se escurecio mas de lo debido y las hojas de los arboles se volvieron Rosas.-

**Ryu**:-puedo observa que existe un gran amor entre ustedes dos y si no me equivoco tu te llamas Ranma Saotome verdad.-

**Ranma**:-si soy yo y ncual es tu interés en mi nombre.-

**Ryu**:-te lo pondre fácil solo quítate de mi camino y no te hare daño.-

**Ranma**:-y se puede saber en que te estorbo.-

**Ryu**:-es sencillo solo debo vencerte.-

**Ranma**:-si así lo deseas, adelante.-

.-otra sombra se hacerco a ver la pelea era la amazona pero con un vestuario total mente negro para poder tapar su rostro, la amzona hizo su principal movimiento del retorno Okamochi un solo toque ligero e hizo que ranma se quedara inconciente por otro lado Akane no quedo con lo brazos cruzados pero igual la amazona hizo lo mismo y la puso a dormir Ryu dejo una extraña flor con una carta y se llevo Akane en sus brazos

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este episodio esta emocionante pero seguirá más emocionante el siguiente episosdio espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios ;)**

**Los quiere su amiga Harley quinn.**


	8. Sueño amrago

Hola perdón por el retraso pero estaba en días de exámenes, ya pasaron solo les pido que dejen comentarios no cuesta nada además solo te roban 3 minutos o menos a y también para los que tengan Facebook únanse a mi página que hice _** Inuyasharumikofan por favor los que puedan y quieran únanse a esta página, así que únanse.**_

Estos personajes no pertenecen a mí si no a la fabulosa Rumiko Takahasi.

En el anterior capitulo Ryu el joven que contrato la abuela de Shampoo ya hizo su parte pero como reacciono Ranma ante este hecho será que se entere de la conspiración de la amazona y de su abuela y que le pasara a Akane.

Ranma:-Akane espérame.-

Akane:-Ranma corre.-

Ranma:-cuidado.-

.-Dijo eso cuando vio cuando el cielo azul se tornó negro y nublado y vio cómo su amada se le fue separada antes sus propios pero en ese momento solo escucho **Ranma despierta, Ranma**.-

Ranma:-que paso, pero lo dijo quejándose por el dolor de cabeza que tenía debido al golpe de la amazona.-

Ukyo:-Ranma que bueno que estas bien que fue lo que te paso.-

Ranma:-bueno Akane y yo estábamos en el parque y… donde esta.-

Ukyo:-donde esta quién?, se lo dijo algo despistada.-

Ranma:-Akane donde esta.-

Ukyo:-Ranma tal vez se fue al dojo.-

Ranma:-no ella, ese maldito se la llevo.-

Ryoga:-cómo pudiste afeminado.-

Ranma:-yo no tuve la culpa también había alguien más, era rápido y utilizo un movimiento que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.-

Ryoga:-tiene sentido por esa razón te encontramos inconsciente en el parque y con una carta y una flor dorada encima de ella.-

Ukyo:-es cierto Ranma de hecho aquí está la carta.-

"**El amor que tú tienes a tu novia floreció y te traiciono al mismo tiempo te puso en contra a varias personas pero el amor entre ambos triunfo sin importar lo que sucediera ustedes siguieron pero a varias personas no les agrado, lo más triste es que algo tan hermoso perezca y lo único que obtendrás es un lindo recuerdo de la única persona que amaste."**

Ranma:-ese maldito si la llega a tocar me las pagara, dijo apretando el papel.-

Ukyo:-Ranma que vas hacer no tienes ni idea de donde esta ese tipo.-

Ryoga:-tal vez después de todo quiere que estés presente.-

Ukyo:-Ryoga a que te refieres.-

Ryoga:-esta flor ya la había visto en mis viajes que he hecho. Lo dijo observando la flor amarilla.-

Ranma:-de donde es Ryoga recuérdalo por favor.-

Ryoga:-ya recuerdo esta flor era de una jardín de china este jardín perteneció a un emperador y estas flores siempre crecen en ese lugar eso las hace únicas.-

Ranma:-en ese caso tendremos que ir a china otra vez y es muy seguro que el estará en esa mansión del emperador.-

Ukyo:-Ranma pero la pregunta es cómo vas a ir a china.-

Ranma:-y es por esa razón que necesitamos a poyo de otras personas.-

.-Ukyo y Ryoga voltearon con curiosidad para ver qué es lo que ocurrirá con el chico, pero notaban que su desesperación era bastante amplia.-

.-mientras en china Akane despertaba del sueño que tenía pero despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza.-

Akane:-en donde estoy me duele el cuerpo.-

Ryu:-ya despertaste espero que sea de agrado tu nueva habitación.-

Akane:-quien eres tú y como que mi nueva habitación.-

Ryu:-que despistado mi nombre es Ryu y si tienes hambre baja a la sala principal arréglate y te espero abajo.-

Akane:-que quieres decir con que me arregle y si fuera así no tengo ropa para hacerlo.-

Ryu:-si te fijas en tu ropero hay ropa y espero que sea de tu gusto.-

Akane:-oye a demás yo no te conozco que quieres conmigo.-

Ryu:-eso te lo explicare a su momento por lo mientras te espero abajo.-

Akane:-que trama este idiota donde estará Ranma, lo dijo entre ella misma y algo triste por estar lejos de su amado.-

Bueno sé que fue corto pero lo hice así para que se quedara con un poco de suspenso pero no se preocupen seguiré subiendo más y el próximo será largo y llena de amor y dolor bueno ya saben dejen sus comentarios y únanse a la página se las vuelvo a dejar y denle like y no dejen de comentar este fic aquí esta denle un like _** Inuyasharumikofan**_

Bueno me despido su amiga Harley quinn


	9. Lagimas en el espejo

Hola amigos espero que hasta ahora mi fic le esté gustando y gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado ya saben comenten no importa que sean jitomatasos criticas constrictivas ya saben que pueden comentar lo que sea y por favor una petición más entre a esta página y denle like ya que soy administradora de esta ** Inuyasharumikofan****. **

Bueno comencemos y disfruten este fic

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahasi.

.-En el dojo tendo las cosas se empezaron a obscurecer ya que Ranma le dijo a toda la familia lo sucedido pero como siempre Soun empezó a soltarse a llorar mientras que Ranma empezó a sentir culpa ya que por débil le quitaran lo que más quiere la familia entera sabía que Ranma podrá recuperar a Akane, pero el problema es que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a china.-

Ranma:-no creo que pueda llegar a china nadando como la primera vez que fui con mi padre necesitare ayuda de alguien, dijo pensando en la única persona que tiene el dinero suficiente para ir a un lugar así.-

Kuno:-asi que el maravilloso Ranma me pide un favor a Kuno Tatewaki.-

Ranma:-de hecho no es un favor es algo a cambio.-

Kuno:-y que será ese cambio.-

Ranma:-una cita con la pelirroja si me das dinero para ir a china.-

Kuno:-dijiste la pelirroja, dijo eso mientras tenia los dedos en su barbilla.-

Ranma:-aceptas o es que no la quieres lo suficiente Kuno.-

Kuno:-muy bien trato hecho te daré el dinero pero quiero a la pelirroja primero.-

Ranma:-muy bien en ese caso, se fue a ocultar para vaciarse agua fría.-

.-Kuno con cara de extraño miro como se escondía Ranma.-

Ranma:-hola amor mío no sabes cuánto te e extrañado.-

Kuno:-mi hermosa pelirroja te he buscado y no te encontraba pero ahora quiero que tú y yo estemos siempre juntos amor mío.-

Ranma:-pero antes debes disculparme estoy atrasada en algo y no quiero faltar así que nos vemos cariño, dijo esto corriendo lo mas rápido posible y alejarse de la mansión Tatewaki.

.-mientras que en china.-

Akane:-Ranma donde estarás te extraño, pensó en si misma al ponerse un kimono color azul fuerte con una estampado dorado.-

Ryu:-valla te vez encantadora espero que la comida sea de tu agrado.-

Akane:-que pues tampoco estar aquí es de mi agrado.-

Ryu:-no te preocupes te iras acostumbrando estar en este lugar pero cuéntame más sobre ti quiero conocer tus deseos profundos, tus fantasías y tus perores temores.-

Akane:-ja, crees que te contare algo sobre eso lo único que te diré es que se artes marciales y cuidado porqué se protegerme de pervertidos y malvados como tú.-

Ryu:-de acuerdo ya que sabes artes marciales yo solo te diré algo yo también soy un artista marcial y no hay necesidad de apurarte con algo que no quieras como te lo dije todo a su tiempo querida.-

Akane:-de que hablas, no te comprendo.-

Ryu:-deberias porque sé que tu amado Ranma te ha utilizado.-

Akane:-estás loco el ya no es un interesado como antes el ya cambio.-

Ryu:-seguro que ya cambio, porque sé que puede estar con una de sus otras prometidas.-

Akane:-no él y yo ya somos marido y mujer

Ryu:-casi, solo firmaron un papel que se anula fácilmente pero todavía se puede decir prometidos así que tú todavía eres su prometida.-

Akane:-Ryu yo no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso.-

Ryu:-no te gustaría saberlo, dijo el joven de pelo castaño sacando un espejo.-

.-Akane un poco dudosa agarro el espejo que tenía Ryu en sus manos.-

Ryu:-tú solo decides si quieres verlo o quedarte con la duda.-

.-En nerima.-

Cologne:-debes actuar rápido querida Shampoo con Akane fuera del juego el camino está libre.-

Shampoo:-hacer todo lo necesario Ranma será mío.-

.-Más tarde.-

Ranma:-Akane los siento extraño todo de ti tus celos tus besos, fui muy débil y no pude defenderte como se debió perdóname pero iré a buscarte porque te amo, lo dijo entre sí mismo}.-

**Ukyo**:-Ryoga gracias por ayudarme eres muy lindo, le dijo la chica tomando su mano.-

**Ryoga**:-de nada, pero con el rostro algo enrojecido.-

**Ukyo**:-por cierto debemos d ir a ver a Ranma fue en la mañana a verme y dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda.-

**Ranma**:-valla Ryoga aprovechándote de Ukyo.-

**Ryoga**:-Ranma lo que pase entre Ukyo y yo no te interesa.-

.-Este comentario del chico llamo un poco la atención de Ranma y de la chica.-

**Ukyo**:-Ryoga es enserio.-

**Ryoga**:-bueno creo que tenemos algo pendiente después de lo de la otra vez.-

**Ranma**:-valla, que hicieron un gran avance solo que cuídala bien Ryoga.-

**Ryoga**:-bueno eso ya es otra cosa pero dime ya sabes cómo ir a china por Akane.-

**Ranma**:-tengo el dinero pero necesito de su ayuda.-

**Ukyo**:-Ranma puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea.-

**Ranma**:-esto no se quedara así ese imbécil.-

**Ukyo**:-cuando nos vamos.-

**Ranma**:-ahora mismo.-

**Shampoo**:-hola esposo Shampoo estar aquí.-

**Ukyo**:-esa mujer no se cansa

**Ranma**:- no es buen momento además yo te deje claro que mi único amor es Akane.-

**Shampoo**:-no ver a chica violenta aquí.-

**Ranma**:-no la vez pero te tengo una muestra de nuestro amor, le dijo esto enseñándole su sortija que tenía en su dedo.-

**Shampoo**:-este Ranma no olvidar a Akane temo que necesitare ir con el a china y ser mas fácil eliminar a chica violenta, pensó entre sí misma.-

**Ranma**:-así que ya es hora.-

**Ukyo**:-de acuerdo Ranma.-

**Shampoo**:-donde ir esposo.-

**Ranma**:-no soy tu esposo tendremos que ir a china.-

**Shampoo**:-¿china? porque tener que ir a ya.-

**Ranma**:-voy por Akane.-

**Shampoo**:-en ese caso yo también ir si esposo va, Shampoo también, lo dijo abrazando a Ranma.-

**Ranma**:-por favor no lo hagas, dijo estas últimas palabras recordando a su Akane.-

.-En china.-

**Ryu**:-vez como no me equivoque.-

**Akane**:-no ese no es Ranma él me es fiel.-

**Ryu**:-si te es fiel desde un principio él hubiera anulado el compromiso de las demás prometidas, o cuando la chica llamada Shampoo tenía una joya no era capaz de estar con ella para que volviera a estar interesada en ella.-

**Akane**:-Ranma espero que sea mentira, mientras de sus ojos le salían unas cuantas lágrimas.-

Bueno esto es todo espero que les guste pero cualquier duda o comentario espero que lo escriban y una felicitación Rubysaotome porque sus fics me gustan tienen buena historia n.n

**Y no se olviden de darle me gusta a esta pagina Inuyasharumikofan **

**se despide su amiga Harley quinn**


	10. Luz de luna

Hola amigos aquí su amiga Harley quinn bueno para empezar gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza. Bueno comencemos con este fic.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahasi.

Ryu:-no te sientas mal ese chico no te merece.-

.-El joven de cabellos castaños se paró y se sentó a lado de Akane, con sus manos toco su rostro e hizo que la chica volteara.-

Ryu:-eres hermosa y tu prometido no te respeta.-

Akane:-eso es mentira tú no sabes nada de él.-

Ryu:-yo sé todo, Akane sé que él tiene 3 prometidas y se aprovecha de cada una como también te ha hecho sentir mal al decirte que no sabes cocinar o eres fea él no te respeta parece que la única para él es Shampoo.-

.-la chica de pelos azulados pensó que tal vez tenía razón en ese sentido.-

Akane:-el era así antes también el me dijo una vez que yo siempre seré la única y, a él nunca le importo Shampoo.-

Ryu:-te digo en que Akane ya te dije que yo sé todo de mis enemigos así que te dire una cosa dime cuantas veces no encontrabas a Ranma con ella, le dijo embozando una sonrisa.-

Akane:-pues es porque ella no lo deja en paz y yo confió Ranma no importa donde este yo se que el estará conmigo y vendrá a rescatarme y te dara tu merecido.-

Ryu:-tú amor asía él es increíble pero veremos si llega antes de empezar.-

Akane:-¿empezar qué?

Ryu:-como te lo dije eres linda y hermosa me pregunto si el restante de tu cuerpo será igual, lo dijo acercándose a la joven un poco más.-

Akane:-que te pasa yo también se defenderme de pervertidos.-

Ryu:-eso será más divertido pero por el momento hoy no será me divertiré contigo después.-

Akane:-"Ranma llega te necesito te amo", lo dijo en si misma.-

.-Mientras que el grupo de Ranma ya llegaron a china pero algo agotados.-

Shampoo:-ya que venimos a china porque no pasamos la noche en la antigua casa de Shampoo.-

Ranma:-si porque no estamos cansados y hambrientos.-

Ukyo:-en ese caso les preparare la comida, Ryoga me quieres ayudar.-

Ryoga:-si claro, lo dijo con las mejillas rojas.-

.-la chica se acerca a su amigo de la infancia y le dice.-

Ukyo:-Ranma, no seas tontos y no caigas en sus trampas así que concéntrate.-

Ranma:-de acuerdo ya nunca volveré a bajar la guardia, comento recordando a su amada.-

Ryoga:-de acuerdo regresamos vamos a buscar los ingredientes.-

.-los dos chicos salieron, mientras que Shampoo aseaba la casa y preparaba las habitaciones correspondientes, el joven de la trenza se sentó en una ventana en la cual se contemplaba la luz de luna, el joven trato de contener unas lágrimas ya que él le prometió protegerla con su propia vida y fallo en eso.-

Shampoo:-Ranma estar triste.-

Ranma:-Shampoo lo estoy, jure proteger a lo que ame y falle.-

Shampoo:-hay cosas que no tienen solución si Akane muere Ranma tener que seguir con su vida.-

Ranma:-seguire con mi vida cuando Akane esté a mi lado y por cierto donde esta Mousse.-

Shampoo:-no lo he visto desde hace una semana.-

Ranma:-nos sería muy útil en este momento.-

.-en una de las montañas cerca de china.-

Mousse:-debo entrenar para ayudar a Saotome y decirle quien planeo esto.-

Flashback

Cologne:-querida Shampoo si Ryu se lleva a Akane estará bien.-

Shampoo:-pero en eso que servirá, si llevarse a chica violenta Ranma ir a buscarla.-

Colagne:-y por esa razón si Akane es impura Ranma no se podrá casarse según esas son las leyes.-

Shampoo:-acaso abuela decir que Ryu deshonrar a chica violenta.-

Cologne:-exacto, así Ranma estar contigo querida Shampoo.-

Mousse:-como siempre, vieja usted siempre quiere destruir una relación.-

Cologne:-no es asunto tu yo y ponte a trabajar.-

Mousse:-Shampoo cómo es posible que llegues a esa idea.-

Shampoo:-no ser tu problema además si no te gusta, me casare contigo hasta que me puedas vencer y por lo tanto no te importa nada de lo que haga, lo dijo aventándole un balde de agua fría.-

Fin Flashback

Mousse:-si tengo que derrotarte mi querida Shampoo lo hare pero le diré a Saotome tu plan.-

.-Mientras que en una parte de china.-

Ukyo:-estoy cansada me duele los pies.-

Ryoga:-en ese caso, la agarro de pies y la cargo sobre su espalda.-

Ukyo:-Ryoga no tenías que hacerlo.-

Ryoga:-no tiene nada de malo además ya estas cansada.-

Ukyo:-si pero además estas cargando las cosas.-

Ryoga:-no importa soy fuerte.-

.-La chica de pelos castaños acerco su cara a la del chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual provoco que se sonrojara y el por su puesto la hacerco la mano asía la de la chica y la estrecho.-

Ranma:-por fin llegan.-

Ryoga:-no molestes nenita había mucha gente y era difícil.-

Ranma:-Como me llamaste,y que le paso a Ukyo porque la traes de esa forma.-

.-El comentario del chico hiso que ambos se sonrojaran.-

Shampoo:-al parecer Ukyo no perder tiempo con chico cerdo.-

Ukyo:-no es tu asunto además preocupate por tus asuntos.-

Ranma:-mejor empiezen a preparar la cena ya tengo hambre.-

Ukyo:-de acuerdo empezare a cocinar.-

Shampoo:-yo igual.-

.-Ambas chicas se fueron a la cocina, después de cocinar y comer todos se fueron a descansar las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra, pero se apreciaba una sombra que estaba sentada en la ventana.-

Shampoo:-Ranma no poder dormir.-

Ranma:-no quiero dormir.-

Shampoo:-Ranma tener que dormir bien.-

Ranma:-si duermo, sueño y si sueño será con Akane y eso temo de que en mi sueña la tenga y en la vida real no la tengo.-

Shampoo:"Ranma lo siento pero es la única forma de estar juntos además esto ya es mucho y lo hago por nuestro bien".-

Ranma:-es mejor que te vayas a dormir estare bien.-

Shampoo:-descansa Ranma.-

.-En la habitación de Akane.-

.-La chica se paró a ver la luna Ranma te extraño quiero verte al igual que el otro chico dijo lo mismo.-

Akane:-te extraño, y derramo una lagrima.-

Bueno eso es todo espero que le guste y ya saben dejen sus comentarios no cuesta nada hacerlo acepto jitomataso opciones sugerencias.

Los quiere su amiga Harley quinn


	11. Deseos en el agua

Hola amigos aquí su amiga Harley quinn disculpen por el retraso pero es que la escuela y el estudio no dejan tiempo pero ya a hora si viene lo bueno n.n. para empezar gracias por sus comentarios me da gusto que a muchos les guste en serio gracias, así que comencemos.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la famosa Rumiko Takahashi.

.-Empezaba a amanecer en china el sol entraba por una ventana de la habitación.-

Ranma:-que noche debemos de llegar a esa mansión así que Ryoga levántate, comento el chico pateando a su amigo del colmillo.-

Ryoga:-que te pasa hay maneras de decir buenos días.-

Ranma:-no hay tiempo para eso tenemos que irnos ya.-

Shampoo:-el desayuno ya está hecho Ranma.-

Ranma:-bueno no debemos de pelear con el estómago vacío.-

Ukyo:-Ryoga te prepare algo especial a ti, lo dijo la chica con una voz dulce y bajita para no llamar la atención de los demás presentes.-

Ryoga:-gracias no debiste molestarte además debe de estar muy delicioso si tú lo preparaste.-

.-al ver las miradas que se tenían sus amigos a Ranma le llego un recuerdo cuando también su Akane y él se observaban de esa forma desde el primer día que se conocieron hasta cuando ambos peleaban.-

Shampoo:-Ranma tener algo malo acaso no gustarle comida.-

Ranma:-no es nada solo necesito salir un momento

Shampoo:-Ranma lo siento es por bien de nosotros, dijo la amazona en si misma.-

Ukyo:-pobre Ranma.-

Ryoga:-debio de ser difícil para el perder al amor se su vida.-

Ukyo:-por cierto que a ti no te gustaba Akane.-

Ryoga:-lo era pero siempre que tenía una esperanza con ella sus sentimientos hacia Ranma eran demasiado fuerte.-

Ukyo:-eso es cierto yo siempre vi eso en Akane al igual que en Ranma, yo ya tenía recordado que Ranma es mi amigo por esa razón siempre lo e apoyado.-

Ryoga:-en ese caso tu que harás Ukyo.-

Ukyo:-bueno ya no tengo prometido así que no sé qué are después.-

.-ambos chicos se quedaron observando uno al otro pero con las mejillas enrojecidas.-

.-en otra parte de china.-

Ranma:-que hermosa cascada si Akane estuviera conmigo la hubiera traído aquí.-

Yuriko:-noble joven ayúdeme.-

Ranma:-quien eres pequeña.-

Yuriko:-por favor ayúdeme me llamo Yuriko y un monstruo me está persiguiendo.-

Ranma:-Yuriko los monstruos no existen.-

Yuriko:-hay viene.-

.-Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era un mitad hombre mitad caballo, el chico se acercó a él e hizo el golpe especial dejo fuera de combate al monstruo.-

Yuriko:-vaya valentía tener Ranma.-

Ranma:-como sabes mi nombre.-

Yuriko:-no te preguntas como es que existe un animal así, si te lo preguntas yo no ser una persona normal mi familia y yo somos una especie de personas que cumplimos los deseos más profundos de las personas y ya que tú me salvaste te concederé uno de ellos.-

.-en el palacio se encontraba Akane algo triste pero se mantenía feliz con la esperanza de que Ranma vendrá.-

Akane:-dime tu vendrás por mí.-

.-la chica de cabellos cortos observo un destello ella ya no estaba en el castillo ella estaba en un lugar que parecía diferente a donde antes se encontraba.-

Akane:-que bonita cascada.-

Ranma:-Akane.-

Akane:-Ranma, lo dijo con un grito desesperado.-

.-ambos jóvenes se acercaron y no esperaron a cruzar palabras ambos se dieron besos apasionados no aguantaron las ganas siguieron por un buen tiempo hasta que ambos empezaron a quitarse las prendas Ranma cargo a su amada y la llevo al agua termal.-

Ranma:-perdon así te quiero tener conmigo durante mucho tiempo en mis brazos sin importar nada te amo y te extrañe.-

Akane:-Ranma te amo.-

.-el chico beso apasionadamente a su amada al mismo tiempo que ambos empezaron a juntar sus cuerpos íntimamente Ranma empezó a besarle el cuello mientras que Akane también le correspondió ambos sabían que se encendía su cuerpo a cada beso al igual que se necesitaban mutuamente, pasaba el tiempo y ellos empezaban a parar con sus movimientos, Ranma saco su amada del agua y la llevo a una cabaña cerca del lugar, ambos se acostaron en una cama que se encontraba dentro de esta.-

Ranma:-te extrañe.-

Akane:-yo también, pero dime cómo fue que yo llegué aquí contigo.-

Ranma:-es algo complicado te explicare en la mañana amor por a hora descansa amor buenas noches.-

.-en el palacio el chico Ryu observaba que la joven ya no estaba.-

Ryu:-así que ya están juntos otra vez, que triste Ranma tu enemigo más grande está por salir así que prepárate que me las pagaras me quitaste a mi futura esposa.-

**O dios que les espera a esta pareja y que va hacer Shampoo cuando vea a esta Akane y la venganza de Ryu cual va hacer bueno mañana subiré más de este fic comentarios bienvenidos.**


End file.
